Turnabout: Lawyer's High Court Host Club
by tareginda
Summary: Phoenix Wright found his fate intertwine with 6 individuals as he turns the doorknob to the Third records room


Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright AND Ouran High school host club does not belong to Gin.  
Warning: Un-beta read

* * *

It was a fine spring day and our main protagonist, Phoenix Wright wanders the halls of the police station while looking for new leads. Tomorrow will be his first trial and he will need any resources to back his case. However, he was soon lost in the maze of corridors and stairways.

As he walk by a window, the group of pigeons flew pass and caught his attention. For a moment he looks into the amazing blue skies and thought about his mentor in heaven.

_"Dear Mia in heaven, please give me strength..."_

He continues his exploring when he notices an elaborate decorated double door. A signboard hangs by the top of door read 'Third records room'. "Well, maybe I'll just try my luck here." He thought to herself, as he turns the doorknob.

A blizzard of red petals hit him in the face and he struggle against the sudden gust of flowery wind, temporality blinding him. "Welcome!" a chorus of voices rang out loud and clear. His vision return and stare into the faces of his dear friends

"Welcome to Lawyer's High Court Host Club!" Larry Butz sit in the middle of the group, grinning happy while waving his long sleeve. Behind him are his enthusiastic (and unwilling) comrades: Miles Edgeworth scowling as always, Pearls with her eyes twinkling, Gumshoe with a blank look on his face, Maya Fey and Emi Skye waving their hands madly.

"W-what are YOU guys doing in..." Phoenix eclaim in surprise.

"HUSH!" Larry interrupts Phoenix and continues. "As you can see, I have a new French girlfriend, and she's really a true video gamer fanatic. She's a manageress of this Host Club in Japan and she ask me to set up this same club!"

"Mr Wright! You have come for mystic Maya, have you? Surely you must be" Pearl hide her face behind her hands as she blush and her eyes sparkling.

"No… That… err…" Phoenix smatter.

"Anyways, Phoenix, we will take care of any of your desires! We have every different taste for each unique taste! Which type of host do you prefer?" Larry hits Phoenix on the back and waves towards his friends.

"The Wild type?"

Gumshoe grins silly as he bashfully rub the back of his head. His shoulder shook with silent laughter. In any case, this part-time job will earn him enough money to buy some food other than instant noodles.

"The Lolita type?"

Pearl's heart-shaped hair dances up and down as she took a huge bite from the jaw dropping large strawberry treats. A visible sweat drop slide from Phoenix's forehead, no way is he going to choose Pearls, he's no pedophile!

"The Cool type?"

Edgeworth looks up from his papers and scowl. For a moment, Phoenix totally understands Edgeworth's feelings. He must be drag over unwillingly by Larry.

"The Sisterly Love type?"

Maya Fey and Emi Skye look up from their 'Pink Princess' trading card collection and grin ear to ear at Phoenix. With similar hairstyles with a top knot, they do look like twins, expect Maya is in a traditional training uniform and Ema is wearing a lab coat over a school uniform. Phoenix wasn't quite sure to allow the fiction-samurai-fanatic devils to come close to him.

Larry gently cup Phoenix's chin and draw closer, "Or would you prefer me? After all, I am that irresistible." It took a minute for the information to sink into Wright's grey matter. He frantically struggle out of Larry's hands.

"**OBJECTION!!!** I have no need for ... "

Phoenix could feel his back knock into a certain pillar. Loud noises of heavy metal crashing onto marble floor interrupt Wright before he could finish his sentence. He turns to the origin of the noise and was surprised to see a statue of a shield and a sword broken into two separate pieces.

"Oh no, looks like you've broken Mr Edgeworth's "King of Prosecutors" trophy, pal." Gumshoe sadly.

"Whoops, sorry! Guess I shouldn't place that statue right behind of you" Larry apologize cheekily, thus adding yet another true case scenario to the saying - _"If something smells, it's usually the Butz."_

"No, I-I-I didn't, I..." Phoenix protest weakly, while sweating profusely.

"**OBJECTION!!!**" Edgeworth counters. He held up the sword part of the broken trophy. "I have decisive evidence that you did break the statue! How dare you say that you didn't break my trophy?"

Phoenix's jaw dropped to the floor. Didn't Miles look so uninterested just a minute ago? Why is he raring to go now? There's nothing he could say. Nothing Mia taught can get him out of this mess. "It's only an accident! I mean, what... can I do?"

"He could treat us to hamburgers!" Maya cheerfully suggested.  
"Or bring us to Berry top circus!" Pearl cheerfully add.

"ORDER ORDER ORDER IN THE COURT!" With a surge of electricity current, a podium suddenly appears from the floor and twirls upwards. Everyone have to tilt their head upwards to look at the person on top of the motorized elevator. On top of the seat was a familiar elderly man with a full white beard and dress in black robe, banging his trusty gravel.

"J-Judge!?" Phoenix's eyes almost pop out. His legs turn weak. This couldn't be happening...

"We have decisive witness and decisive evidence! What do you have to say now?" The once lovable Judge now stares harshly at the rookie lawyer.

"I could pay for it?" Phoenix suggests. After all, that scrap of metal can't really worth that much, can it be?

"According to my scientific research, the trophy is worth..." Ema punched some numbers into her trusty calculator and announce, "... at least $80,000!"

Phoenix could feel his spirit leaving his body shell, there's no way he could pay for that amount.

"Have you have anything else to say? No? With that, the court finds the defendant, Mr. Phoenix Wright..."

"**G U L I T Y!**"

"Therefore you will be sentence to become the bailiff for Lawyer's Host club! The court is adjourned!"

"Mystic Maya? What is a ba-lee-fee?" Pearl chews at her fingernail. She seems to confuse at this new word.  
"Baliff is like the runner for court" Maya explain.  
"Yeah, he has to answer every orders of the host club!" Ema chip in.  
"Oh! Is it like a pet doggie who listens to the commands of the master? Welcome to Host club, little doggie!" Pearl hop up and down again, her heart-shaped hairstyle bopping.

Phoenix could only stare blankly at the so-called Host club. _"Dear Mia, what have I got myself into..."_

THE END!

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Gee, I sure hope no one have done this before! Properly cap at one-shot though I have thoughts of making Ayanokouji (main villian in 1st chapter) as Franzkia Von Karma XD 


End file.
